I Like You As You Are
by freethenoise
Summary: When Sarah Jane does the unthinkable and changes her appearance, it's up to the Doctor to talk some sense into her.


**Author's Note: **Hi there! Here's another one for you lovely people! This one I thought about in the shower lol. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I Like You As You Are<p>

The Doctor happily put on his coat and scarf as he was waiting for Sarah Jane to get dressed. The reason for his jovial mood was how he finally set the coordinates and the TARDIS cooperated, getting them to the right place at the right time, which happens almost rarely. But now time was wasting, with Sarah Jane being in her room for thirty minutes and fifteen seconds (The Doctor counted). Wanting to wait no more, the Doctor went over to the corridor where Sarah Jane's room was and called out,

"Sarah, you've been in there for half an hour, please hurry up!"

"I'm coming, Doctor! Don't get your scarf in a bunch," Sarah Jane called back.

"That's what you always say!" The Doctor crowed.

Just then, Sarah Jane emerged into the console room, her appearance drastically different.

"All right, Doctor, here I am. Let's go," Sarah Jane simply said.

As soon as the Doctor's eyes laid on Sarah Jane, they widened and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Mother of Rassilon," the Doctor murmured, his eyes still widened.

"What?" Sarah Jane asked.

The Doctor stood there gaping at Sarah Jane.

"What's the matter, Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked.

The Doctor began to spew out a jumbled mixture between Gallifreyan and broken English.

"Doctor?" Sarah Jane said, with concern.

"Sarah Jane... what in the blazes do you have on?" The Doctor managed to ask.

"What? You don't like it?" Sarah Jane asked, spinning around for the Doctor to see.

She was wearing a very tight hot pink graphic t-shirt that exposed her entire belly and parts of her black bra with a black unbuttoned cardigan, a shiny platinum pleated skirt, that only went up to her mid thigh with no stockings, and black combat boots. She had too much red lipstick and black eye shadow and her once lovely brown curls were straightened. Her hair looked nice, but for the Doctor, it wasn't the same.

" 'Like it,' she says. I hate it! I cannot let you leave the TARDIS looking like this. Looking like some street trash from the West End, who wants to sell herself to men for money! Now go back and change out of those ridiculous clothes. Go on," the Doctor ordered, waving a hand.

"Excuse you? I'll wear what I want!" Sarah Jane retorted.

"My ship, my rules, Sarah," the Doctor said, not raising his voice.

"What?!" Sarah Jane exclaimed, outraged. "Who are you to tell me what to wear and what not to wear?! Mind you that what I'm wearing is the latest fashion trend of my time period, and you're going to stand here and say that I can't wear this? I mean, look at you! You wouldn't even know the true meaning of fashion if it hit you in the head!"

The Doctor calmly put on his hat. "Well, perhaps I may not know the true meaning of fashion, but who has the power to travel through all of time and space?" he asked.

"You do, Doctor, but-" Sarah Jane started.

"And who always saves your planet from the brink of destruction?" The Doctor cut in.

"You do, but-" Sarah Jane tried to say. The Doctor cut in once more.

"And who's always there to save your rear end from certain significant damage on a regular basis?"

Sarah Jane looked up to see the Doctor's face, one eyebrow arched and a smirk etched on his face. Sarah Jane grunted and instantly conceded defeat.

"Oh, all right, I'll go change," Sarah Jane grumbled.

The Doctor grinned in spite of himself making a point. But his face fell when a question popped in his head, that he meant to ask Sarah Jane.

"Sarah, wait," the Doctor called.

Sarah Jane whirled around and crossed her arms.

"What is it, Doctor?" she asked.

"What invigorated you to wear this atrocity of clothing?" he asked.

Sarah Jane let out a deep breath. Then she continued.

"I was walking home from a party at UNIT the other day, and there was these two ladies down the street... and they started laughing at me as I passed by, saying things about my clothes, like how childish and lame they were..." Sarah Jane started.

Sarah Jane felt tears prick her eyes, but she fought them back.

"And that outfit that I wore that day was a birthday present from my Aunt Lavinia, she sewed it just for me," Sarah Jane said, her voice choked with tears. She couldn't control herself anymore. She felt her lips tremble and a sob come up her throat. She felt the Doctor take her hand and pull her into a hug. Sarah Jane responded fiercely, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It was my favorite outfit. It was so comfortable, and the colors and patterns... they were so beautiful and I would always wear it for special occasions. It was deep to my heart. But they said that I wouldn't handle a real man, with that on. I was so offended, Doctor, like mad," she explained through tears.

"And you listened to them, by putting on this?" The Doctor asked lowly, in disbelief.

"I wanted to fit in, be noticed, I didn't want to be childish," Sarah Jane said quietly.

"Now, wait a minute, Sarah, what did I say about being childish?" The Doctor asked.

Sarah Jane smiled a little. "There's no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes," she quoted the Doctor's actual words he had told Sarah Jane after the first adventure he had after regenerating.

"Right. And secondly, wearing an outfit for a streetwalker does not make you fit in with the people of your time period nor makes a man chase after you. That is not a real man," the Doctor said.

The Doctor pulled away to look at Sarah Jane's teary face and eyes.

"Y'see, my dear Sarah, as far as I'm concerned, real men look into character and values into a lady. And you, Sarah Jane, from the whole time I've known you, you have the most character and you have plenty values, and I'm sure that none of two ladies have that character and value you have. They aren't a fraction of the woman you are. _They_ wouldn't handle real men. I bet they don't have their A-levels, either," the Doctor said.

Sarah Jane giggled and wiped her tears away. Her heart swelled with happiness, about the fact that a time lord just said that she had character.

"That's one of the most flattering things you've ever said to me, Doctor," she said.

The Doctor smiled. "And you what else is flattering? Your normal attire. Once you stepped into the console room, looking like this, I quite missed it," he said, biting his lip sadly.

"I have my outfit that Aunt Lavinia gave me," Sarah Jane said.

"Oh, do you?" The Doctor asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Would you like to see it?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Oh, why, yes, Sarah!" The Doctor replied, excitedly.

Sarah Jane giggled at the Doctor getting giddy over a dress.

"OK, Doctor, I won't be long," Sarah Jane said.

Sarah Jane turned back to change her clothes. It didn't take that long for Sarah Jane to change because before the Doctor knew it, Sarah Jane came out in a long sleeved brown shirt, with the collar stitched with multicolors, and a brown skirt, the edges with multicolors. The lipstick and eyeshadow were cleaned off, and her hair remained straight. The dress almost matched the Doctor's scarf and coat.

"Well, Doctor?" Sarah Jane said, spinning around.

The Doctor grinned. "You look very flattering, Sarah. Your aunt sure knows fashion."

Sarah Jane grinned back. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Let's have us an adventure, hmm?" The Doctor said, gesturing to the door.

"I'm more than ready, Doctor, let's go," Sarah Jane replied.

Before the Doctor had a chance to open the door, Sarah Jane got up to her toes and kissed the Doctor on the cheek, making the Doctor turn bright red.

"You're a good friend, Doctor," Sarah Jane said with a smile.

Sarah Jane stepped out of the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor standing there, blushing like mad. The Doctor grinned a huge grin and followed Sarah Jane.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please Review!


End file.
